Generally, there has been known a tire in which a reinforcement layer and a tread section are laminated, in this order, from the inside toward the outside in a radial direction of the tire and the tread section includes a base layer and a cap layer laminated, in this order, from the inside toward the outside in the radial direction of the tire as described in, for example, the following Patent Document 1.